I Need You
by Mia Koji
Summary: A small story, it's a little sad, but not really. The guys all went home, and now Mia is sick. What will happen now? Please R/R


Disclaimer I don not own Ronin Warriors.  
A/N this is going to be a little sad, but a happy ending, it might take a minute to get into it. Please read and review. I am still working on my other story; I have a little bit of writer's block. Don't worry it will be up soon.  
I Need You  
  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Again I am all alone. My friends left to go home. They have lives too, why should they stay here and miss their family? Is it because I don't have any, that I am jealous? No that can not be it! Yes, I do envy them, but I do fine alone like before. Those five guys still have each other. I should be happy that they don't have anymore fighting. Yes I am glad for them. 'I better get ready for work.' I thought as I went to my room.   
Work is hard going home to nothing is hard. Having no one to talk to is even harder. If I want to talk it is just to my self. Why am I stuck here? Why not go out and travel? Then if they need me I won't be there. What am I to do? Sit here and not talk and become a mute? I guess that's me life.  
I went to bed like I've been doing, come home and then go to bed. I haven't eaten dinner for a while. Why should I sit and eat when I have no one to eat with like the old days? Though now I am never hungry so I eat very little, I don't have to go to the store too much only twice a month, and if more then that it would only be work milk of things like that. I still have my two friends to hang out with, but they have the married life they don't need me.  
The next day I went to work like always, but this time I felt weak, maybe I should go home, no I can't! I have way too much work to do today I need to get it done. I walk a little farther; I am almost there. Just a little farther, I can do it! " Come on Koji." I told myself as I walked down the hallway to my desk. I have to finish these papers. "The author needs them so he can post his book on the due date. You're his editor."   
"AHH!" I cried as everything went black I felt my body hit the ground, then nothing.  
  
  
~BEEP~BEEP~ I woke up to a beeping sound, where am I? I looked around the room as soon as my eyes focused. The room was huge and there were lots of machines, some hocked up to me.  
" Ah, miss you are a wake, what is your name?" A man asked me.  
" Mia Koji, where am I?" I asked trying to sit up, but I couldn't.  
" Take it easy, you are at a hospital. We looked through your purse and called a number, which was in there, I hope that you do not mind. It's routine to look through the purse to see if there was a reason for what had happen." I was told.  
" Who did you call?" I asked feeling weak again.  
" Well there were a few numbers we just picked one. His name is Sage Date, he was going to call some other people and then be on his way. By the way I am Dr. Wilson. If you need anything just push this button." He told me as he left.  
" Thank you." I whispered before going back to sleep.  
" Hey, Mi wake up." I heard a voice calling me. I opened my eyes to see five guys in my room.  
" Hi." I said in a whisper.  
" Hey how do you feel?" Cye asked sitting down next to me.  
" I feel fine, I wish that they would let me go home, I have no reason to be here. I am completely healthy." I lied, lately I've been getting sick and running a fever every once in a while.  
" Don't lie. The doctor talked to us before we came in. You've been asleep for five hours since you first awoke. You have a fever and lost a lot of weight since your last doctor appointment. You only way 97! That's unhealthy! They said that it looks as if you haven't been eating! They gonna send you away to a clinic for help if you don't start to eat!" Ryo yelled at me.  
He seemed to always care for me, but I think it's because he's afraid of losing me. I mean they wouldn't know what password to put in, to get the information on the armors.  
" Sorry." I said softly, I really didn't feel like fighting. I felt like shit and wanted to go home.  
" Why haven't you been eating?" Rowen asked me.  
" I haven't been feeling to well, and I didn't feel like eating. I've been too tired. I will start to eat again, I promise." I said.  
" How do we know that you aren't laying? You said when we left that you would take care of yourself, you even promised me!" Ryo snapped, I couldn't help, but to start to cry.  
" Hey, Ryo, stop it, she's been through a lot." Kento said putting hand on mine.  
" Kento we have to make sure that she won't do it again! Or next time we see her, it will be at her grave!" Ryo yelled at Kento.  
This is my fault; the two were now fighting. I can't take it anymore!  
" STOP IT STOP FIGHTING! I am sorry, now just stop fighting or you can go!" I screamed. Ryo turned and looked at me then took his jacket and left.  
" Don't worry about him, he'll be fine. He's been like that since we left. I think that he's just worried about you being on your own." Sage said.  
" I guess...," I said trailing off.  
  
Ryo's POV   
  
I can't believe her! She was getting sick and did nothing about it! She could have at least called and told me! Then she just skips every meal and just let's her self get sicker! Does she know what she means to me? I need her! Though I would never tell her. How could I take the pain of being turned down by her? Now I might lose her if this keeps up.  
  
**Flashback** (no one's point of view)  
  
" What happened?" Ryo asked as he ran down the hallway. His friends close behind.  
" She passed out at work. She hasn't been eating; with in a month she lost 20 pounds. We still need to run some test on her, until then that's all that we know." Dr. Wilson said.  
  
**End of flashback** (back to Ryo's POV)  
  
Will she die? I can't lose, I don't want to think what would happen if I lost her. I couldn't live with out her. Please let her live.  
  
**Flashback**  
I turned me head when I heard the phone ring. " Hello?" I said.  
" RYO! Mia's sick she's in the hospital, we have to go back to Japan as soon as possible, we will met each other at the air port in Japan, since we are all over the place." Sage cried. I felt my heart brake. I should never have left. She needed me, and I wasn't there.  
" Do you know what happened?" I asked.  
" All I know is that she passed out at work and has a fever." Sage told me.  
" I am on my way." I said hanging up the phone.  
**End of Flashback**  
  
I felt me heart stop as I remembered when I found out, thankfully it started up again. Why did I yell at her? She already is having a bad day; she doesn't need me to make matters worse. Maybe it would have been better for her if I stayed away. Maybe she would be happier that I am gone, I made her cry. My heart aches when I hurt her in any kind of way. Man I am an idiot! To make matters worse she yelled back at me after I started to fight with Kento. If I wanted to be close to her why did I leave? Maybe if I was there I could have stopped her!  
This is my fault. I should go back and apologize, and ask if I could stay here. I like it here more then America, I could see White Blaze again. He's somewhere in the forest. Why didn't he do something? No one here is to blame, mostly White Blaze.   
I am gonna go back to the hospital I thought as I got up and left. Please let nothing wrong happen today.  
  
Mia's POV   
  
Again I tried to get up, but I just felt pain, the doctor said that it was from the way that I landed on the ground. He said that I hit a desk and the fell. Man am I in pain!  
" Hi." I heard a voice. I looked up and saw Ryo come in. " Where are the others?" He asked.  
" They went to get lunch, I thought that you left to go home." I told him.  
" Nah, you need all of us here. Did the doctor say anything else?" He asked sitting down on the bed.  
" Only that I am gonna have tests at two." I told him, my voice was shaky, I was scared.  
" Don't worry, you have us to count on, and I am not going to leave. I am gonna stay here tonight to make sure that you are okay." He told me.  
" Thank you." I said.  
Around two they took me into a room to take test, by the time I went back to my room I was sound asleep.  
  
Ryo's POV  
  
I sat and watched her sleep she looked so peaceful. What happened in that room? I wondered. Just then Dr. Wilson came into the room.  
" May I have a word with you?" He asked.  
" Yes." I said getting up.  
" I am sorry to say, she has cancer, it's not to big yet or too bad. We can cure it with surgery." Dr. Wilson said.  
I felt my heart brake, she had cancer.  
" Will she be okay after the surgery?" I asked looking up, tears were in my eyes.  
" She should be, we will have to go through more tests afterwards to see if we got it all. I am very sorry." Dr. Wilson told me.  
" When will she have surgery?" I asked.  
" Either later today or early tomorrow. We will talk to her when she wakes up." Dr. Wilson said before leaving.  
I went back over to the bed. " Ryo?" She said.  
" Hey." I said back, how could I tell her?  
" Did they get the results yet?" She asked.  
" Yes, you have cancer, they want to do surgery. It's not that bad yet. I am so sorry." I said.  
" Will I be okay?" She asked me with big eyes.  
" Yes, you should be." I said.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I have cancer? This can't be happening. I have work to do and now I don't know when I will be returning to work. I can't stand this! I broke down and started to cry.  
" Mi, it will be okay. I am going to move back down here to make sure that you're okay." He said to me.  
" It's not fair to you, you should stay in America, I have to reason to take you away." I cried.  
" Don't worry, you'll be fine." Ryo told me with a small smile. I know that he's upset, but he can't change is life just to take care of me.  
Around five they took me into the surgery room, in no time I was asleep.  
  
Ryo's POV  
  
I looked over at the guys, they all looked upset. I know that I was upset. I hope that this surgery can help her, I looked up when the red light went off. Nurses went running in to the room. I knew that Mia who was in trouble.   
Ten minutes later the nurses left, one of them came over to me.  
" She stopped breathing. Though now she will be okay. She should be out any second now." The nurse said before leaving.  
" Thank you." I said knowing that she didn't hear it.  
A few moments later they wheeled her out of the room. More machines were hocked up to her.  
" She'll be okay." Dr. Wilson said as he went down another hallway.  
I went with the others to see if her. She was awake and looked as if she was in lot's of pain. I wish that I could take away her pain.   
" How do you feel?" I asked.  
" I-I fe-feel yucky." She said.  
" Is there anything that I could do for you?" I asked her, she looked so terrible, but in a way she still looked beautiful.  
" Kill me." She answered.  
" I can't do that, you'll be okay don't worry." I said to her, I felt my heart brake as she said that.  
" I hope so, will it be okay if I took a nap?" She asked.  
" Yeah." Cye answered.  
In no time she was asleep.  
At least she's not in pain at the moment. I hope that she's okay though.  
" Ryo, we're gonna go to the mansion, call us if you need anything." Sage said.  
" Thanks." I said before they left.  
  
I woke around one to see Mia she was still asleep. At least I know that she's alive.   
I made up my mind that I was going to tell her that I loved her as soon as she gets better. I need her.  
  
Two weeks later I was carrying her to her room. She was feeling much better, and eating again, though I don't think that she will gain all of her weight back.  
Two days later...  
  
" Morning." I said walking into her room; she was looking much better.  
" Hey." She said back.  
" What are we going to do today?" I asked sitting down next to her.  
" How about TV?" She asked me, she was leaning up against me.  
" How about I tell you something." I said, this was it I was going to tell her.  
" Oh? What's that?" She asked me.  
" I love you." I told her.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
" I love you." Ryo told me. I can't believe that he likes me, man I am head over heels for him, damn it answered him.  
" I love you too." I said kissing him.  
" You know that I need you?" He asked.  
" Yes, and I need you too." I said kissing him again.  
The end! What did you think? Please review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
